The Flow Cytometry Core Facility provides a broad range of applications to Rheumatic Disease Core Center[unreadable] Members including but not limited to the following: light scatter measurements assessing cell volume and[unreadable] structural differences; single and multiple intracellular and/or surface immunofluorescence measurements;[unreadable] DNA ploidy measurements and cell cycle analysis; functional measurements of cellular calcium and[unreadable] potassium flux and oxidative burst; detection and quantitation of apoptotic cell death, incident polarization[unreadable] study; cell sorting on any or a combination of several analytical criteria.[unreadable] The Flow Cytometry Core Facility is currently located in the University of Michigan's Cancer and Geriatrics[unreadable] Center's building and has been in continuous operation under the direction of Dr. Robert Todd since October[unreadable] 1984. Investigators deliver pre-processed samples to the Core for flow cytometric analysis and/or cell[unreadable] sorting. Instruments are operated by trained flow cytometry operators (4.4 FTEs). Core instrumentation[unreadable] includes a BD Biosciences FACSVantage SE multilaser high-speed cell sorter, two BD Biosciences[unreadable] FACSDiVa multilaser high-speed cell sorters, a BD Biosciences FACSAria multilaser high-speed cell sorter,[unreadable] a BD Biosciences FACSCalibur multilaser analyzer and a Beckman-Coulter EPICS XL analyzer. UM-RDCC members (28 of 257) account for approximately 35% of total use of the core.